


Destined: The New Witch

by Its_Khalil5691



Series: Destined [1]
Category: Arloz X Jax
Genre: Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Khalil5691/pseuds/Its_Khalil5691
Summary: " I believe you", *SLAP*.
Series: Destined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195868





	Destined: The New Witch

He was staring at him.  
Running across the football field with the football in his hands, another player on the opposite team breathing down his neck. Arloz thought to himself," He doesn't even have a chance to score another 2 points in the next 10 seconds". "I wish he had more time", Arloz sighed. Jax looked in his direction and winked.  
Suddenly everyone froze. "Am I going crazy", Arloz said nervously as he looks around him but no one was moving everyone was just frozen. Someone yelled, " HEY DID YOU DO THIS"? It was Jax Arloz who ran down the bleachers in a hurry. Jax smirked "Can you unfreeze them now you got my attention", he continues on to say "If you really wanted my attention so badly why didn't you come to kiss me earlier. Arloz stares at him for a few seconds ... *SLAP*, "FIRST I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU AND SECOND WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL CAUSE YOU ARENT PULLING ME"

Jax whined" OUCH WHY SO AGRESSIVE", Arloz rage turns to comfort. " W-ait I'm sorry", Arloz sighs as he caresses his cheek. Arloz pulls him by his shirt, "Now why did you call me a witch not too long ago". Jax looking confused then it clicked, "OH...Well, you clearly are one you froze time". Arloz grip tightens on Jax's shirt, " What trick are you trying to play on me because it's not working."

Jax grabs Arloz hand and puts it against his hand. I'll show you then you will believe me, he begins to chant, "We need to see, let us take a peek. Let us see the hidden with our eyes. Enchant these naked eyes". Look at our hands now. Arloz stared at their hands for a few seconds he was just in shock they were glowing purple and had a star on them. "You know if you still don't believe me mmhmmm", Arloz put his hand on his mouth stopping him from talking. Arloz sighs, " I believe you", *SLAP*.


End file.
